Archive:Me/E Fast Casting Nuker
This build relies on the Mesmer's primary ability of Fast Casting, coupled with the power of Auspicious Incantation and Echo, to produce a quick spike of highly damaging Fire Magic spells. Attributes and Skills prof=mesme/eleme fastca=11+1+3 firema=12 inspir=6+1Fireballof FireIncantationShowerInvocationAttunementEchoSignet/build Equipment * Radiant armor is needed for the extra energy. In addition to the Fast Casting and Inspiration runes, use the best Vigor rune you can afford and an Attunement rune. For the last slot use either a rune of Recovery or another Attunement rune, depending on how often you find yourself Dazed. * Use a +15/-1 energy Fire Wand with a 20% chance to halve the recharge of Fire Magic spells (such as the Fire Wand crafted by Honglei Sun) and a Fire Magic Focus with a 20% chance to add +1 Fire Magic and a 20% chance to halve the recharge time of Fire Magic spells (such as The Kindlerock). Swap to another weapon set when not in combat to regain the extra pip of energy regeneration. Usage * Keep Fire Attunement up at all times, without it energy management becomes very difficult. Beware of enemies with enchantment removing skills. * When facing small mobs cast Echo and Fireball, then spam Fireball. When you get down to 30 energy cast Auspicious Incantation followed by Rodgort's Invocation - after these spells you'll have around 50 energy. Rodgort's Invocation will be disabled for additional 8 seconds. * When facing a large mob cast Echo, Meteor Shower, Rodgort's Invocation, Auspicious Incantation and finally the Echoed Meteor Shower - at the end of this chain you will have a full energy bar of around 50 (due to the energy lost to exhaustion). This allows you to keep Meteor Shower up for 18 consecutive seconds, and immediately follow it up with Fireball, Breath of Fire and Fire Storm (in Competitive Missions/Alliance Battles). * Use Breath of Fire (and, if you have it, Fire Storm) as your standard damage over time spell - Meteor Shower should only be used when absolutely necessary due to its high energy cost and exhaustion. Variants * If you find yourself often interrupted use Mantra of Concentration as the optional skill. * Breath of Fire can be swapped for: ** Fire Storm (in PvE), which costs 5 more energy but causes more total damage over time (assuming enemies don't break aggro). ** Lava Font, if you find yourself often surrounded by foes. ** Immolate, for more damage against one enemy. ** Glowing Gaze, for more energy management. Echo Rodgort's Invocation rather than Fireball or Meteor Shower if you bring this spell. ** Mark of Rodgort, for less direct damage but more degeneration through burning. If you bring this spell consider using Glowing Gaze in the optional slot. * For Competitive Missions and Alliance Battles consider swapping Breath of Fire and Fire Storm for Immolate and Glowing Gaze. This increases the amount of spike damage you can do at the cost of reducing the area of effect damage you can cause.